


Лиха беда начало

by Sammy_Lee



Series: Талисман [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй сиквел к ориджу "Талисман". Макс и Ронни - новый бизнес, старые знакомые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лиха беда начало

Космопорт на Синих Ручьях был стандартным для осваиваемых планет – взлетно-посадочное поле и купол терминала, оба практичного тускло-коричневого цвета. На фоне феерического буйства красок покрывающего планету гигантского леса смотрелось это, мягко говоря, убого. К тому же терминал был собран из двух куполов разного размера и очертаниями вкупе с окраской здорово напоминал нечто неаппетитное.  
\- Как будто динозавр наложил, - резюмировал Ронни. – Хоть бы перекрасили, козлы ленивые.  
Макс пожал плечами:  
\- А зачем? Все равно никто не смотрит. Все, как приземлятся, тут же в лес чешут. Только мы с тобой тут торчим, да сами местные.  
\- Им самим, что ли, приятно на это любоваться?  
\- А что, - хохотнул Макс. – Они уж насмотрелись, наверно, на красивое-цветное. А тут спокойненько, привычненько…  
\- Дерьмецом родным отдает… - согласился Рон. Помолчал, стукнул кулаком по обшивке «Несси», - скучно-то как… Гады, бля, столько денег драть за то, чтобы по лесу прогуляться!  
\- Ну давай сходим на пару часиков.  
\- Нет, - Ронни замотал головой. – Во-первых, все равно дорого выйдет. Во-вторых, ну что мы там за это время увидим?  
\- Это да…  
Ронни вздохнул и поднялся:  
\- Пойду еще киберов подрючу. Приготовишь чего-нибудь вкусненького? Хоть пожрать.  
Макс кивнул и задумался, чего бы такого сварганить.

Это был их первый в новом бизнесе контракт – пара молодоженов пожелала совершить свадебное путешествие по четырем экзотическим планетам. Три из них были необитаемыми, туристская лицензия на них стоила сущие копейки, зато страховая премия зашкаливала за все разумные пределы. Поскольку это было их первое дело, ребята оформили страховку по полной, что сожрало почти всю прибыль от тех трех планет. Как назло, ни на одной из них никто даже не чихнул. Напоследок оставили Синие Ручьи – планету-заповедник с вечным запретом на заселение из-за живой природы невероятной красоты, сложности и необычности. Приобрести лицензию на туристскую деятельность на Синих Ручьях было нереально, так что клиентам купили недельную путевку у одного из трех гигантов-туроператоров, оккупировавших планету, а сами остались торчать в корабле на космодроме. Только при таком раскладе можно было сохранить какую-то прибыль от заказа. Не то чтобы они бедствовали, но Ронни считал, что первый заказ – дело важное и символическое и неприбыльным быть не должно.  
Вообще ирландец оказался парнем бережливым и по-умному расчетливым. Все три их кибера обошлись им в копейки – Рон раздобыл их на распродаже списанного армейского имущества и сам отладил. Макс считал, что ничего не получится, и лучше купить новых, но Рон уперся и оказался прав. А когда Макс решил, что лучше сэкономить на аренде офиса, и принимать клиентов прямо на «Несси», Рон был против и опять оказался прав. Интересные были деньки, что сказать...

_Из трюма полился отборный мат, перемежаемый громыханием и вопросительным попискиванием кибера. Макс поморщился, извинился и закрыл дверь. Фрау Пильке понимающе улыбнулась и продолжила:  
\- Мистер Измайлофф, но это совершенно невозможно - нам с герром Пильке платить такие деньги. Вы же сами говорите, там нет никаких комфортных условий, жить придется в надувном куполе, питаться из синтезатора.  
\- Зато вы увидите абсолютно девственную планету, фрау, - любезно возразил Макс, подавляя желание послать бойкую старушку куда подальше. – Вы же понимаете, там нет маяков, проложенных трасс, нам придется вложить очень много в обеспечение вашей безопасности. Увы, больше не могу сбавить ни процента, иначе мы влетим в убытки.  
\- Очень жаль, - откланялась фрау. – Все же мы не можем позволить себе таких трат.  
Макс проводил несостоявшуюся клиентку до шлюза и пошел в трюм.  
\- Что, опять облом? – спросил Ронни, оторвавшись от открытой панели кибера и взглянув на хмурое лицо партнера. – Говорю же, надо было офис на станции снять. А еще лучше – в городе. Они видят, что мы бедные, и начинают торговаться.  
\- Придется, - Макс вздохнул. – Но тогда ты здесь один, что ли, копаться будешь? Опять же бабки лишние…  
\- Зато хоть кого-нибудь найдем. А я и сейчас один, считай. Толку от тебя…  
Ронни опять уткнулся в кибера, бубня себе под нос о безрукости и бесполезности Макса. Тот разозленно посопел и парировал:  
\- А ты еще матом все живое и неживое кроешь, клиентов распугиваешь. Сколько раз тебе говорил – или не матюкайся, или дверь в трюм закрывай!  
\- Это твоя работа – с клиентами разговаривать! – Ронни с треском захлопнул панель. – Мне с этой рухлядью проблем хватает, что еще, думать про чьи-то нежные ушки?  
Движения кибера стали более осмысленными и уверенными, Рон поднялся:  
\- Лучше дай пожрать чего-нибудь. Мне еще вторую железку сегодня отладить надо. Найдешь же ты когда-то клиентов, трюм надо успеть переоборудовать.  
Макс вздохнул и пошел накрывать на стол. ___

___Аренда офиса стоила почти одинаково, что на станции, что в городе. Пораскинув мозгами, партнеры решили, что лучше все-таки иметь офис на планете. К окончанию ремонта у них уже был контракт, и Рон был так рад, что даже не стал возить партнера носом по столу, приговаривая: «А я говорил!». Макс ему был за это благодарен, потому что не знал, удержался ли бы сам от такого действия._  
И в повседневной жизни оказалось, что можно прекрасно жить вдвоем на те же деньги, на какие Макс жил один. Причем готовить Рон не умел и учиться категорически отказывался, мотивируя тем, что не фиг зря переводить продукты, они денег стоят. Зато Максу подсовывал рецепты экономных и вкусных блюд из необъятного дедушкиного архива, так что тот поневоле превратился в неплохого повара.  
Придумав меню, Макс занялся готовкой, изредка хихикая при особенно замысловатых выражениях, доносящихся из крошечного трюма – «Несси» переоборудовали и перепланировали так, что большая часть бывшего трюма стала пассажирской каютой, просторной и удобной. В оставшийся закуток с трудом помещались три компактных кибера, зарядное устройство для них и кой-какое мелкое барахло. Ну и Ронни в скрюченном виде.  
\- Иди есть, работяга, - позвал Макс, накрыв на стол, - я твою любимую рыбу сделал.  
Ронни благодарно чмокнул его в щеку и пошел за ним, напоследок пожелав невозмутимо попискивающему киберу сдохнуть.  
\- За что ты его так? – полюбопытствовал Макс, когда они управились с едой. – Вроде же нормально работал.  
\- Глючит чего-то. Или я сам где-то напутал, но не должен был, вроде. Ну ничего, сейчас с новыми силами…  
Макс позавидовал нашедшему занятие Рону и уткнулся в комм. Поковырялся в бухгалтерии, проверил почту, и тут ему пришла в голову мысль:  
\- Ронни, - выдохнул он, просунув голову в трюм, - а давай на луны местные слетаем! Это бесплатно, а расход топлива за счет платы за парковку покроется. Как раз дня три убьем, а потом можно будет остаться на орбите, а за клиентами на шлюпке смотаться. Так мы и сэкономим еще. Что тут-то торчать?  
\- Иногда ты просто гений, - провозгласил Рон и стукнул кибера по хребту, - давай, тем более, что я уже закончил. Когда у нас сутки оплаченные заканчиваются? 

___Взлетели на рассвете, из принципа выбрав до минутки оплаченное время стоянки._  
У Синих Ручьев было аж три луны – одна побольше, размером примерно в две трети земной, две совсем маленькие. На этих последних интересного было мало, просто глыбы обледенелого камня. Зато большая, Ундина, была настоящей миниатюрной планетой со сложным рельефом, совсем как земная Луна. На ней партнеры и провели два дня, вволю повеселились, соревнуясь, кто дальше прыгнет, наснимали пейзажей, насобирали красивых камешков, даже нашли довольно крупный алмаз. Правда, до проведения анализа они сочли его за простую полупрозрачную гальку, но все же это был настоящий алмаз, хоть и не ювелирный. В общем, возвращались они на околопланетную орбиту в чудесном настроении. Шли без двигателей, по инерции – куда торопиться?  
\- Ма-акс, - мурлыкнул Ронни, выходя из душа в одном полотенце. – Как ты смотришь на спонтанный секс в кают-компании?  
\- Положительно, - Макс оживился, - пока пассажиров нет, очень даже положительно.  
Лишенный полотенца Ронни с удобством разместился на столе, Макс сдернул до колен свои шорты, устроился между разведенных ног выгибающегося от нетерпения любовника, сладострастно провел обеими руками от талии к плечам по гладкой золотистой груди… и заорал от неожиданности – заверещал ни разу еще не слышанный им от «Несси» сигнал тревоги:  
\- Обнаружен сигнал от спасательной капсулы! Человек за бортом! Повторяю – человек за бортом! Экипажу срочно явиться в рубку!  
\- Что за нах, - Макс шагнул, запутался в болтающихся шортах и упал с громким матом. Ронни, давясь от смеха, слез со стола и, как был, голый, побежал в рубку. Смеяться он перестал с первого взгляда на экран.  
\- Правда, капсула, - с удивлением сказал он. – Почти уже в системе, смотри. Откуда она взялась-то?  
\- Подберем, узнаем, - Макс звонко шлепнул Ронни по голому заду и уселся в кресло. – Иди оденься и мне майку принеси какую-нибудь. Эх, и чего бы «Несси» сигнал на пять минут позже не поймать?  
\- Ну да, дольше ты все равно не можешь, - драматично вздохнул Рон, увернулся от захвата и пошел за одеждой. 

___Спасательная капсула – это гроб с автономной системой жизнеобеспечения, ресурсов которой хватает ровно на сорок восемь часов. Потом спасаемого погружают в искусственную летаргию, выбраться из которой самостоятельно тот не может. Так что, вскрыв капсулу, партнеры не удивились, обнаружив в нем «спящую красавицу» - молодого блондина, выглядящего, как свежий труп. Слава богу, только выглядящего – дыхание и сердцебиение, хоть и замедленные, но все же ощущались. Учитывая, что спасаться таким способом стоило только непосредственно перед взрывом реактора, случаи подбора капсул были редки, и чаще всего подбирали их слишком поздно. Спасенного подключили к кибермеду, Макс проверил показатели – вроде все в пределах нормы – и сказал задумчиво, разглядывая неожиданного пассажира:_  
\- Слушай, я его, кажется, где-то видел…  
Ронни присмотрелся:  
\- Мне тоже так кажется… Может, на «Курятнике»?  
Макс пожал плечами:  
\- Может. Ну, очнется, спросим. 

___«Несси» позвала их в медблок через три часа. На сигнал пришел Рон, поскольку Макс был занят в рубке._  
Спасенный парень сидел на кровати, растерянно хлопая голубыми глазищами. При виде Рона он застенчиво натянул на себя простыню и произнес сакраментальное:  
\- Где я?  
\- Корабль «Несси», туристическая компания «Макро-тур», - гордо ответил Ронни. В свое время название компании стоило им миллионов нервных клеток и выбрано было за наибольшую благозвучность (к примеру, невовремя развеселившийся Измайлов предлагал «Макароны» и «Шиза») и перспективность (Макс, правда, называл это претенциозностью, но Рон считал, что надо стремиться к максимуму).  
\- А, - блондин еще больше растерялся. – Как я здесь оказался?  
\- Мы тебя в капсуле подобрали у Синих Ручьев. Неужели ничего не помнишь? Идент-карты у тебя мы не нашли. И вообще ничего у тебя не было, кроме шортиков и маечки.  
Парень напрягся:  
\- Джереми Томпсон. Это я, - пояснил зачем-то, задумался. – Помню… Мы с Шие вылетели. Дальше все. А я тебя знаю. Ты – Рональд О’Ши. Мечта морального мазохиста.  
\- Чего-о?!  
Томпсон вскинул руки:  
\- Извини, я нечаянно. Тебя так Стас назвал.  
\- Стас? Кречетов?  
\- Да, - блондин почему-то смутился, потом вдруг вскинулся, - а где он?  
\- Не знаю. Я же говорю, мы в капсуле спасательной тебя подобрали. Так ты со Стасом вылетел с Шие? Когда?  
Томпсона затрясло, он начал было вставать с кровати, но упал обратно, побледнев до синевы.  
\- Не вставай, тебе еще нельзя! – Ронни уложил парня, укрыл одеялом. – Вспомнил что-то?  
Джереми замотал головой:  
\- Нет, пока нет. Но вспомню, обязательно вспомню. Что-то случилось со Стасом, что-то плохое, наверняка. Мы вылетели с Шие на его яхте, на «Рогнеде», седьмое июня было по земному календарю. Стаса на Синие Ручьи срочно вызвали, отец попросил… Помню, ушли в первый прыжок, и все, дальше как отрезало.  
\- Ну да, «Космические зори» - компания Кречетова, - кивнул Ронни, - а что, Стас, наконец, за ум взялся, бизнесом заинтересовался?  
\- Да нет, он сам очень удивился, когда письмо от отца получил. Но решил слетать, сказал, что надо подсластить старику пилюлю…  
\- Какую пилюлю?  
Джереми опять смутился:  
\- Ну, мистер Кречетов надеялся, что Стас когда-нибудь все же женится, подарит ему внуков, займется семьей и бизнесом… Черт, ну почему я ничего не помню?!  
До Ронни дошло:  
\- А он возьми и женись на тебе. И на ксеноархеологии. Поня-ятно… - он критическим взором окинул парня. – Н-да… Ты постарайся не волноваться, этим делу не поможешь. Сейчас я тебе пожрать принесу, поешь и спи, тебе надо поспать нормально, авось потом вспомнишь чего. А я в Сети пороюсь, не может быть, чтобы происшествие с Кречетовым осталось незамеченным. Наверняка что-то есть.  
Томпсон кивнул, но не волноваться у него получалось плохо. Рон кое-как заставил его поесть, вколол легкое снотворное и пошел в рубку, где рассказал все Максу.  
\- Странно, - сказал тот, - я новости каждый день просматриваю, ты же знаешь. Последний раз о Стасе где-то полгода назад мелькало, что он какой-то древний город на Шие начал раскапывать. А уж сообщение об его исчезновении или гибели я бы не пропустил.  
\- Да? – Ронни нехорошо прищурился.  
\- Да, - храбро ответил Макс. – Рон, ну не надо ерундой страдать. Видишь, и он себе мальчика нашел хорошенького.  
\- Хорошенького, значит, - сквозь зубы процедил Ронни, - а я, значит, мечта морального мазохиста, как сказал твой дружок Кречетов.  
Макс фыркнул и тем самым окончательно обозлил любовника. Ронни обозвал его кретином, смерил уничтожающим взглядом и вылетел из рубки.  
Макс досмеялся и пошел за ним. Ронни сидел в каюте, сосредоточенно уставившись в комм.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – льстивым голосом спросил Макс и осторожно коснулся пальцами плеч любовника.  
\- Скачал новостную ленту за последние три недели и смотрю, - не оборачиваясь, ответил тот. – А вдруг ты все же пропустил ценную информацию о своем бесценном Кречетове.  
\- Это ты у меня бесценный, - замурлыкал Макс, подбираясь ближе. – Самый лучший, умный, красивый…  
\- Надо же, и впрямь ничего нет, - Рон сбросил с себя его руки и оторвался от комма. – Действительно, странно… Ну вот, придется все же тратиться на стоянку. Заводи движки, Макс, дело, кажется, тухлое. В Патруль срочно надо. 

___Джереми еще спал, когда «Несси» опустилась на космодром. Макс сообщил в диспетчерскую о происшествии, вызвал Патруль и собрался было идти будить Томпсона, как дверь медблока распахнулась, и на пороге предстала закутанная в простыню бледная фигура. Парня трясло так, что не сразу удалось понять, что он сказал._  
\- Я все вспомнил. Стас, наверно, уже мертв.  
Макс подвел его к столу, усадил, сунул стакан воды:  
\- Не паникуй раньше времени. На, выпей и расскажи.  
Джереми судорожно вздохнул, выпил одним глотком полстакана и заговорил.  
Итак, двадцать дней назад Стас Кречетов со своим юным мужем вылетели с Шие, где они до этого полгода занимались раскопками, к Синим Ручьям. Летели они в нормальном режиме девять дней, до Синих Ручьев им оставалось два прыжка, а с учетом мощности двигателей «Рогнеды» вполне могли уложиться и в один, как произошла катастрофа.  
\- Я не знаю, - лихорадочно блестя глазами, говорил Джереми, - не знаю, что случилось… Был сигнал тревоги: «Рассинхронизация двигателей! Желтый маркер!» или что-то такое… Стас метнулся в рубку, вышел оттуда бледный, собранный, велел мне идти готовить шлюпку на всякий случай. Я пошел в шлюпочную, запустил тесты, как прибежал Стас и за шкирку поволок меня к шлюзу. Сказал, что нет времени и надо спасаться в капсулах. Первым меня запихнул в капсулу и сразу ее отстрелил, сам, я даже понять ничего не успел… Неужели он там остался?  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - Макс замотал головой. – Точно «Желтый маркер»? Не красный?  
\- Да, желтый, - твердо сказал Джереми. – Даже я знаю, что желтый маркер непосредственной угрозы жизни экипажа не представляет, поэтому, когда Стас так отреагировал, просто в ступор какой-то впал…  
\- Вот именно… Да и красный, если это только рассинхронизация, ничего особо страшного. Просто пришлось бы выключить двигатели и дрейфовать до спасения. На таком достаточно оживленном маршруте быстро подобрали бы.  
Все замолчали, задумавшись. Потом пришли патрульные, сняли копию с бортового журнала, осмотрели весь корабль, довели сальными намеками Ронни до кипения и, наконец, ушли, забрав с собой Томпсона и капсулу. Как только они убрались, пришел вызов от клиентов, и надо было идти за ними в терминал. Сильвия и Гуго Гонсалесы были ребятами общительными и доброжелательными, так что до самого отбоя пришлось выслушивать восторженные рассказы о природных чудесах Синих Ручьев: «Цветы огромные, как солнечные зонтики моей мамы! – восклицал Гуго. – И такие же розовые!» Так что поговорить о занимавшей мысли обоих загадке удалось только в постели. 

___\- Рассинхронизация могла быть принудительной. И связь могли заблокировать, - тихо сказал Рон. Макс вздрогнул и кивнул:_  
\- Тогда это все объясняет. И то, что Стас сигнал бедствия не послал, и молчание старика Кречетова тоже.  
\- Вот только вопрос, старик – пострадавший или организатор? – Ронни перевернулся на спину, уставился в потолок. – В любом случае, мальчишку жалко.  
\- Да, - Макс притянул любовника ближе к себе, поцеловал в макушку. О том, что Стаса жаль не меньше, он благоразумно умолчал. Лучше бы это было обычное похищение с целью выкупа, а не то, о чем они оба подумали. Романов о разнообразных способах промывки мозгов и ломки психики он в свое время прочитал достаточно. И пусть речь в них шла о государственных спецслужбах, возможности Кречетова-старшего наверняка были не меньше.  
\- А твоя мать о внуках не мечтает? Вдруг меня тоже кто-нибудь в капсуле найдет?  
\- Спроси ее сам, - хмыкнул Макс. – Вот приедет на Новый год… Мы когда с тобой поженимся уже?  
\- Вот мать твоя разрешит, тогда и поженимся. А то мало ли, - Ронни поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, шумно вздохнул. – Я сказал Джереми, чтобы он нам писал каждый день. Неспокойно мне за него. Если и впрямь за этим делом отец Стаса стоит…  
Макса передернуло:  
\- Н-да, тогда парень влип круто. Хотя… если это было обычное похищение – зачем Стасу парня в капсулу пихать? Значит, он был уверен, что по-другому Джереми не выживет…  
\- Прав был дед, - пробормотал Рон, - деньги – зло. Хорошо, что ты не миллионер…  
«Что ж мы тогда на экскурсию в Ручьях не пошли? – подумал Макс. – Раз деньги – зло?» Но озвучить свою мысль не решился. Подначивать Ронни было себе дороже – уж это-то он уяснил намертво. 

___Из писем Джереми Томпсона:  
“Простите за то, что так и не поблагодарил вас за спасение. Хотя простого “спасибо”, конечно, мало, но я не знаю, что еще можно сказать. Спасибо вам, и знайте, я - ваш должник на всю жизнь.  
У меня все в порядке, насколько это возможно. Весь вчерашний день провел в Патруле. Мне ничего не рассказали, только допрашивали. Я уверен, что им что-то известно о Стасе, и намерен добиться ответа”._

__“Я два дня доставал патрульных, дошел до начальника отделения, и добился своего. Стаса похитили! Та рассинхронизация была, по всей видимости, принудительной. Подробности мне так и не рассказали, говорят, что и сами не знают, следствие ведется аж на Земле. Секретарь начальника отделения шепнула мне потом, что скорее всего следователи приедут сюда, и чтоб я не расстраивался... Слово какое-то глупое - расстраиваться... Хотя точное, если в буквальном смысле. Я как кибер со сбитыми настройками, не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться...”_ _

__“... Приехал мистер Кречетов. Я почему-то чувствую себя виноватым перед ним. Здесь шепчутся, что он очень сильно сдал, я не могу судить, ведь впервые вижу его живьем, но выглядит он неважно. Как ни странно, кажется, он рад меня видеть... Оказывается, он подал заявление на наш розыск через три дня после того, как не дождался нас на Ручьях, а на следующий же день получил послание от похитителей, с требованием и условиями выкупа. В послании говорилось только о Стасе, и он решил, что я мертв. Несмотря на его настояния, Стаса ему не показали он-лайн, только в записи... Ему, кажется, очень страшно... мне тоже...”_ _

__“... Мистер Кречетов говорит, что готов уже был наплевать на требования Патруля и заплатить выкуп. Но теперь и он, и патрульные почти уверены, что Стаса у похитителей нет. Я в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Пришел специальный поисковый флот, они прочесывают окрестности Синих Ручьев...”_ _

__“Стаса нашли, он жив!!! Я так счастлив, что, кажется, у меня крылья выросли! Не знаю, как смог пережить эти десять дней... Если бы не мистер Кречетов, наверно, я бы сошел с ума. Как только Стас поправится, мы обязательно свяжемся с вами...”_ _

___Стас на экране выглядел похудевшим и не слишком здоровым, но глаза его сияли счастьем. Джереми свернулся у него под рукой, как котенок, и, кажется, даже говорить не мог, только мурлыкал._  
\- Отец желает с вами познакомиться и поблагодарить лично, - сказал Стас. - Так что готовьтесь провести пару недель на его вилле на лучшем курорте Альмеды. Мы там тоже будем. И возражения не принимаются! Если бы не вы, неизвестно, когда бы нас нашли и нашли ли бы вообще...  
\- А зачем ты в капсулу-то полез? – не выдержал Рон. Этот вопрос измучил их обоих за последние дни. – Такой жадный, что ли? Ну захватили бы вас, посидели бы взаперти месяц-другой и все. Шансов выжить всяко больше, чем в капсуле.  
\- Такой жадный, - серьезно ответил Стас. Джереми выпрямился и согласно кивнул. – Подробности потом, при личной встрече. А сейчас одно скажу – «Рогнеду» я взорвал сам. Нельзя было ей в плохие руки попадать.  
Рон присвистнул. Макс от избытка чувств хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Ай да молодцы мы! Вовремя мы с тобой в новый бизнес вписались!  
\- Вовремя, ребята, - улыбнулся с экрана Стас. – Очень, очень вовремя. 

__

__КОНЕЦ_ _


End file.
